The Hero
by Blackness
Summary: Dogtanian wants to be more than he is and Aramis shows him you should be happy being yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Let me sum up what has happened before this story. Dogtanian is yet to be a musketeer. Aramis led him out of a disputre with the kings guards. Dogtanian enraged thinks that Aramis and the Musketeers don't think he can handle himself. Is yet tot understand the moto all for one and one for all. They have an assignment and Treville get's Dogtanian to assist them, they are accompanied by Juliette.

Aramis was lost in a train of thought, he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling that they were being followed. The others showed no sign if anything and Dogtanian who was trying to be cool in front of Juliette was messing up his words. Aramis half listened, he may well be religious but he was a romantic at heart. He was about to call Porthos when he saw Juliette stop her horse, he paused to listen

"You always knew there was something special about me but you felt I needed protection?"

"What I meant to say was...I want to be the one to protect you, i like protecting you"

"You just do not understand do you? I do not want your protection, I can do that myself"

"Yes...how many times have I had to help you when you are protecting yourself? 2, 3, 4 huh? Why is it everyone thinks I can't defend myself"

"You just don't get it"

"May I break up this quarrel and draw your attention else ware, we need to rest, a lake for the horses, come"

Pathose sat down, Aramis dismounted from dancer and joined him

"I feel very concerned, do you feel that we are being followed?"

"Hmm I thought we were for a little bit, but I sense nothing now, do you"

"Yes all around us as we've been going, maybe I'm just imagining it"

"Your feelings don't often send us wrong my friend, maybe we should have a quick scout, lets eat a little first though"

"Of course" He helped himself to some bread and cheese with grapes andwas aboutto sit nd start eating when he heard a ladies huf and saw a pink dress disappear into the tree's. Dogtanian scowling

"Love...I wish he'd listen to me, I may not be great expert but I do know some things"

"You'd best follow, make sure she's safe, take some food, I will calm Dogtanian"

"But of course"

Aramis pulled some food into a napkin into his sack before leaving he found Juliter by a stream in the woods

"M'lady should not enter into the forest unaided"

"What don't you think I can protect myself too"

"Oh contrare madam, I was merely implying that you bring provisions, an apple perhaps" He pulled it out of his sack and got a smile from her

"Oh thank you, I am rather hungry"

"Look..."  
"Please call me Juliette"

"Juliette. I could not help but hear you and Dogtanian, pray tell fair maid"

"He feels like he has to protect me, like I can not protect myself"

"I do not believe he feels that way inclined, he is merely demonstrating his affection for such a pretty maid, he is playing the hero that he so desires to be"

"So you do not think he thinks me weak, I don't want to be seen as weak"

"My Lady, here let me take your hand" She out her hand into Aramis's and he turned over so her palm faced him "I see a ladies soft and gentle hands when i see these, but feel were my hand is..."

Juliette placed her hand next to his to freel a slightly rougher patch of skins

"A rope has been pressed her malady and a weapon has been held in this hand, not a sword, something lighter, I meet many a beautiful maid who hands are softer, but know no courage only protection from a man you my dear are not one of them"

Juliette blushed. Through this Dogtanian passed to apologise to Juliette when he saw Aramis take her hand, run a finger over it and gently kiss it though he could hear no words. She smiled before hugging him. Impulsively he ran to them

"I thought you a friend Arimas, but now I see you are a womaniser"

"Dogtanian please..."

"I should challenge you to a duel"

"I shall have to decline, my friend, I bid you good day and sheef your sword in front of a lady."

Aramis turned his back, before making his way back up the hill. Aramis reached the top and something was telling him something was very wrong. He stayed low to the ground, sword drawn. No bird song could be heard. He approached the bush swiftly and was about top peer through when Dogtanian pounced in him, with Juliette running after him

"YOU COWARD" he shouted. In a second Aramis found himself surrounded by 8 masked men, all with swords drawn, he saw his comrades tied to a tree and out up no resistance when they lifted him, Dogtanian and Juliette and tied them to the tree. As they walked off a distance, Aramis finally lost his cool, his voice was angry and deathly quiet

"Dogtanian, a fool you are, there was danger, anyone could have sensed it. You are impulsive and reckless and there are time I wonder whether you ought to be a musketter or a Cardinal's guard" The others listened with surpirse for Aramis normally staged his words so they would not sound so ferce but why. Porthoo, Athos and even Dogtanian realised he must have been upset to have said such things. He then kept quiet and when Dogtanian was about to retaliate he saw Aramis had left his body and was now lost in his mind. Cursing himself for making such a move, he wanted to apologise but before the words left his mouth captors appeared.

"We have decided to duel, 2 of us duel 2 of you, should you win we release you all, should yours die, we shall have you all"

"A duel you request against a musketeer, you must not be thinking straight"

"We will chose" He looked down the line sizing them up. Porthos looked old and battle strong, Athos looked big and strong, The girl, surely not. He looked at Dogtanians size, he would do, he looked young then at Aramis who at this time was in a world of his own, seemed oblivious to the world around him, not to mention the youngest alongside Dogtanian.

"I shall chose him and him" pointing at Aramis and Dogtanian. Porthos could only chuckle quietly, oh did this guy know what he was letting himself in for. Dogtanian and Arimis would be a match. They were led of into the clearing to commence batle. The moment Dogtanian was released he spun into action, however Aramis was slower, stretching his muscle's, he turned to face his opponent and bowed. He then out his hands together as if in prayer. The other guy got impatient and drew his sword, Aramis smiled

"Thank you mi sure, I could not draw unless my opponent had drawn" he drew his sword and they started dueling. Athos knew that although Dogtanian had a little more youth on his side, Aramis had experience. Aramis may have been slower taking down his opponent but they knew that when the opponent was down, that would be the end of him. Aramis saw Dogtanian take down his guard victoriously standing and cheering. So engrossed that he didn't see the man behind, in fact only Aramis saw, Acting swiftly he threw himself from his duel onto Dogtanian the gun went off. A body hit the ground. Whose was it??


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter

The body landed with a thump. A mortal wound in the left side, who had fallen, whose blood lay sprayed on the brown ground. The others looked on in shock at the body that lay their. His silken ears drooped, the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest.

"Arimas it can not be" Dogtanian moments distraction was all the captor needed, to over power him.

"You are all mine now"

"Sir that was not a fair battle"

"We won, you are our prisoners, we had a deal, no terms were agreed. Leave him were he has fallen, come now"

"No we can't leave him, I can help him" He withdrew the contents of the healing cream

Even Athis was no match as the rope bound him tightly and they were led off. Both . The guy knocked it, the lid rolled off into the woods

"No now go, we must tell you friends he is dead"

They led the tied Dogtanian to were the ohters were being guarded.

"Dogtanian, you can not have lost, were is Aramis"

"DEAD! We killed him, a duel to the death I believe it was, he was not fortunate enough. Were is the hrose? The one with four white legs?"  
"He escaped sir, sorry"

"No matter these horses will bring a pretty penny in"

"Aramis dead? It can not be" Said Porthise looking to the ground, Dogtanuan nodded his head, a gasp was heard from Juliette. The others looked down at their feet.

"Right, now we are read to go, tie them to the horses, tie him to Stanion, he will be no match, now lets leave before we are discovered."

They left in possession head head low, while Juliete had a blade to her neck in case any of them tried anything"

In the clearing were the battle had taken place, Aramis awoke in a daze. He noticed blood on the ground from a wound to his left side. He pulled up his vest to reveal his notebook, a bullet through it, as he moved it, he felt a hot stab of pain in is chest, the book had prevented death but even at this close range,the bullet still hit, it just so happened not to embed itself deeply, he struggled to stand, hand gripped to his wound. He heard horse shoes, quickly and quietly he drew his dagger, his sword had been removed from him. A handsome chestnut horse appeared through the woods carrying the lid of a small yellow jar

"Dancer, you came back" He used the horse to pull himself up. He dropped the lid, Arimas recognised it at once. Dogtanians haling cream, though there was hardly any in the lid but a little. He placed it over the wound, it healed a little, it still caused him a little pain but not as bad and the bleeding had stopped, He felt in his back, and found to his comfort his dagger still there. He sighed in relief before mounting Dancer trying not to wince with pain.

"OK Girl, we need to find the others" He walked to the sight were they had been held captive. He they were not there, he got off Dancer and looked down towards the ground. The print were still there, he go back on and followed them, cantering on Dancer. As he got nearer tot the new place, he noticed the tracks looking fresher, then disaster a downpour. Not letting this deter him, he continued on moving swiftly. The rain was washing away most of the prints, he stopped suddenly, hearing the noise of pain. Recognising immediately the voice of Porthis which scarred him like crazy, he would never let his enemy know he was in pain unless really bad. He dismounted from Dancer before bading her stay in the tall bushes that surrounded the woods. He moved silently, the lightness of foot he had been accustomed to in his previous life. He came closer to the sound, hand on his dagger he peered through the branches, Porthos and Athos were tied to a tree, Dogtanian and Juliet tied hanging from a tree over a boiling pot, that had green smoke coming out of it and repulsive smell. Aramis assessed the situation, trying to work out the best line of defence, he needed help. Quietly he stole back to dancer, looked her in the eye

"Now my girl, its up to us, come," He led Dancer through the wood and somehow Dancer's hooves made now sound, on the leaf strewn carpet. He got the bushes again and heard voice

"OK now, I need only 2 of you, the youngen's, you 2 are no longer needed, which one shall I dispose of first. "

Aramis looked at his dagger, he needed to really, cut rope or knock out gun, as he heard the trigger click into place he knew his choice. He threw it, slicing the gun in half. Porthos smiled, he knew that dagger anywhere.

"Run girl" He said, gently pushing Dancer away. who whinnied before running into the bushes, a group of men followed the sound of the horse, leaving 3 men behind, the odds in his favour, he appeared from behind the bushes, one pulled out a gun, two others had swords, his sword to be exact.

"Put down your swords, otherwise the dew with rust them"  
"Attack" they lunged at Aramis who swiftly jumped out of their way, he like Dogtanian liked moving and jumping while battling, he picked up the first sword, Dogtanian's actually and was ready to battle. He picked up his dagger and with another exact shot, broke the rope that held the others. He heard a yell from Dogtanian and Juliet, and jumped over the bowl, pushing them to the floor,I tried not to wince at the pain, when he felt a sword dangerously close to him, he turned on his back, kicked the sword out of the surprised guys hand, he caught it and smiled

"Thank you sir"

. He then heard, "All for one, and one for all" and his friends joined in the battle, throwing Dogtanian who had just got lose his sword, he continued into battle, he moved to were his dagger and gave it to Juliet to take. She looked surprised but took it and was ready, to defend herself. By this time the others has returned after realising they were chasing nothing but a horse. Cursing loudly they joined the battle.


End file.
